Entre Puños y Patadas
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Pasaron unas semanas y Sasuke descubrió: 1) La chica de pelo rosado se llamaba Sakura Haruno, 2) estaba en su mismo grado pero en el salón A, y 3) inconscientemente había estado pensando en ella toda aquel tiempo. (Advertencia: AU)


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Sólo me pertenece esta historia_

 _Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno)_

 **.**

 **Entre Puños y Patadas**

.

La primera vez que la vio hacer aquella patada, quedó sorprendido. Jamás pensó que una chica con esas dimensiones —de 1.65 m de estatura y 50 kg de peso— pudiera tener tanta fuerza. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero aquella chica le daba un poco de miedo.

Había ido al coliseo para entregarle una tarea a Kakashi, que a la vez dictaba también clases de Tae Kwon Do como actividad extracurricular en la escuela. Su mejor amigo —Naruto— le había contado que solo una vez había entrado para ver el entrenamiento, y se sintió atemorizado al ver a todos esos chicos altos dar patadas increíbles con gritos ensordecedores. Pero cuando llegó al coliseo, solo estaba una chica entrenando con Kakashi.

Estaban haciendo un combate. Aunque claramente Kakashi le llevaba una gran ventaja, él más bien la incentivaba a que ella le atacara. Cuando él entró habían tomado un poco de distancia y solo se estaban observando detenidamente; pero cuando menos lo esperó, la chica con cabello rosa giró para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago.

O eso fue lo que Sasuke supuso que pasaría. Kakashi fue más rápido que ella y pudo alejarse a tiempo. El chico que miraba curiosamente aquella pelea estaba muy consciente de la fuerza que había emanado ese ataque.

— ¡Ese es el _tuit chagui*_ que quiero que hagas!

— _¡Ne*!_

El combate había terminado y la chica hacía una pequeña reverencia ante su profesor.

— Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que para el martes vengan el resto de tus compañeros.

— Yo también, Kakashi. — ella sonrió. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que su sonrisa le hizo sentir algo revoloteando en su estómago. — Entrenar sola contigo no es muy divertido... — hizo una ligera mueca, haciendo reír a su profesor.

Ella se despidió haciendo una última reverencia, y tomando su botella de agua amarilla, se fue del coliseo. Sasuke la siguió detenidamente con la vista hasta que salió. Aquella chica se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba quién era con exactitud.

— ¿Estuviste esperando mucho, Sasuke?

La voz de Kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos, y él solo sacudió con la cabeza, dándole una respuesta negativa. — Llegué hace un par de minutos. — contestó para entregarle la tarea pendiente.

Aquella tarde había sido muy interesante.

.

Pasaron unas semanas y Sasuke descubrió varias cosas tras pasar por el coliseo un par de veces más: 1) La chica de pelo rosado se llamaba Sakura Haruno, 2) estaba en su mismo grado pero en el salón A, y 3) inconscientemente había estado pensando en ella toda aquel tiempo.

— Oye, Sasuke-baka... ¿me estás escuchando?

Naruto agitaba sus manos delante de él para llamar su atención. Él le había estado contando algo que le había pasado el día anterior, pero perdió el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Qué? — soltó el Uchiha escuetamente.

— Estás más distraído de lo normal estos últimos días. — le dijo mirándolo y levantando una ceja. — ¿Acaso es una chica?

— Cállate, usuratonkachi. — murmuró Sasuke. Pero sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas lo delataron por completo.

— ¡Sí lo es! — chilló, señalándolo con el dedo, incrédulo. — Vaya, jamás pensé que llegaría este día. Ya tenía sospechas de que eras gay...

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos ante el último comentario.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién es la pobre desafortunada en la que te has fijado?

— En la salida te lo diré. — respondió, a sabiendas que Naruto no recibiría un "no" como respuesta.

Y a pesar de que todo el resto del día el rubio le estuvo suplicando que le diga quién era aquella chica que "le había robado el corazón a su mejor amigo", Sasuke no le dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente lo ignoraba o lo golpeaba para que deje de parlotear.

— Vamos. — le dijo cuando por fin sonó último timbre del día, anunciando que la jornada escolar había culminado.

— ¿A dónde? — Naruto le preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

Sasuke no le dijo nada. Solo tomó su mochila y salió por la puerta trasera, sin esperarlo. El rubio metió todas sus cosas —desparramadas en la carpeta— en su mochila y salió corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo. _¿Por qué tanto secretismo?_ , no pudo evitar pensar.

Llegaron al coliseo justo cuando la clase de Tae Kwon Do ya había empezado. Había un chico pelirrojo de una clase mayor, una rubia de su grado y la chica que había llenado los pensamientos de cierto Uchiha: Sakura.

— Es la chica de cinturón rojo.

Naruto escaneó todo el lugar en busca de la chica con cinturón rojo con sus brillantes ojos azules. No fue muy difícil ubicarla. Justo en ese momento, ella dio una patada con salto, atacando al pelirrojo. La mirada de curiosidad del rubio cambió a una de total miedo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír socarrón ante su reacción

— ¿Y ya le has hablado?

— No, aún no.

Pero aquel brillo en los oscuros ojos del Uchiha le dijeron a Naruto que él ya tenía un plan para hacerlo.

.

— El día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero que se unirá a nuestras clases.

— Sasuke Uchiha, de la clase 2-D.

Sasuke hizo una ligera reverencia —como había visto previamente— y se colocó al lado de Sakura. Ella le sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano saludándolo.

— Bienvenido Uchiha-kun. Soy Sakura. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

— "Sasuke" está bien. Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien, Sa-ku-ra. — deletreó su nombre con suavidad, haciéndola sonrojar.

— S-Sí, Sasuke-kun.

 _Este será un año interesante._

 _._

 _._

 **3 de diciembre del 2015**

 _Después de un buen tiempo, por fin regreso. Se siente genial, en serio._

 _Esta idea surgió al ver un fanart de SasuSaku justo relacionado con las artes marciales, y como yo practico taekwondo, se quedó en mi mente por un buen tiempo. Finalmente lo pude plasmar en este one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Tal vez... suba una segunda parte. Tal vez ;)_

 _¡Cuídense mucho!_

 _Las quiere,_

 _Hats_

.

 **Vocabulario:**

*tuit chagui: es una patada trasera, una de mis favoritas.

*ne: "sí" en coreano


End file.
